Souls Intertwined
by UndoneChaos
Summary: Sex isn't just fucking.


**I don't own South Park. Which hopefully isn't a surprise to those reading my work.**

It was mutual. It was consensual. No aphrodisiacs, no wine until you were stupid drunk. It was magnetic. A connection like no other. No painted beauty, faked by a couple–or many–Roofies. No, drugs and alcohol were _not _what let us into his darkened room. It wasn't what moved us to his bed, so familiar but yet not in this way. Nothing created this feeling for it to last temporarily, no. This feeling, this deep intertwining love for one another, was formed by a lifetime together.

We didn't sneak away from a party, upstairs to hide our future actions. We didn't stow away because we were afraid of being seen. As spoken before, what let us into his… Escape, was nothing other than love. True, unexplainable attraction to everything. To some, what we were about to do was just relief. To both of us, it was everything. Just because even though you won't accept two sixteen year old boys so _in love_ it hurts, doesn't mean we're fibbing you. We ached to be with one another with our whole bodies, not just our cocks.

I accepted every harsh, yet painfully _wanting_ movement against me. I responded with the same need for him, following his lead. When he carefully, yet with a burning passion, kissed me, I kissed back. Our love shown through our actions was only something we would let his walls see, but so what? We didn't need people thinking we were just another lost cause, another broken couple who would end up in tragic divorce. We weren't like them. We didn't need the sex, or the drugs to HAVE the sex. We needed each other, to feel each other, to be inside one another because we _were_ whole, we _were_ one object, and nothing could split us apart.

My wrists were shoved above my head, and I trusted him not to move them even though I so desired to touch him. I didn't need the binds to hold me up, only him. He was the glue that kept me together. When we smiled, we smiled with our souls. Who needed facial expressions when we could read each other's _hearts_? Every bite and hickey, every love mark he left on me emitted a moan so be beautiful in his eyes it made them glimmer. Every rutting movement between his naked hips and mine left grunts of pleasure ringing in our ears.

He didn't prepare me, but I didn't want it. I knew the pain would be excruciating, but I could endure it for him, my soldier, my guardian angel. With one quick, sharp thrust we were one, a scream so loud it hurt my throat breaking the silence. So much empathy showed in his eyes that I wanted to cry, and I did. I let the tears fall not from the tearing pain, but for the fact that we fit together so… _Perfectly_.

He moved inside me with slowed movements, until I begged with my voice and my eyes for him to just _fuck me_ into the mattress. Quick, sharp, _raw_ movements followed my request, burying me into the bed beneath me, making me cry out in moans, pants, mewls, _begs_ to be broken. Broken by him, the only one who could touch me. My arms groped for the headboard as he groped me, tongue-fucking my mouth as he fisted my cock with the same now-painless movement.

The bed rocked, squeaked, cried out from our carnal sex and the weight of our bodies, moving as one. The appearance of what we were doing was pure, unprotected _fucking_, nowhere near the love-making that everyone else commenced in. But our souls did it, they made love as we fucked, begging each other with whispers of each other's names. Our eyes locked, his beautiful orbs talking to mine, willing me to know that he _needed_ me, not just loved me. He let down my arm, only to push it by my side and grasp my hand in the most caring way that I cried again.

I knew I was an outright mess, sobbing and begging only to be fucked some more, to let us be one for eternity. Because I could live with forever of being sore if that forever was with him. He rutted against me, and I met his now sporadic movements, knowing the end of my bliss was near. I could feel the pressure building up and could tell by his uneven thrusts that he could too. This only drove him to fuck me harder, make me bounce perfectly on him as he ran his hand up and down my dick even faster. I took the hand that wasn't currently melted into his own and grabbed at his back, digging my nails so deep that I could feel the crimson rivulets drip down.

With one more spot-on rut against my prostate, I came, screaming his name as his chest was coated in my wetness. A few more snaps of his hips and he followed my actions, saying my name so _hard_ it sounded like he was coughing. I cried then, my chocking sobs quieted by his lips against mine, his tongue against mine. With another smooth movement he pulled out of me, collapsing on top of me. I didn't mind his weight on top of me, I actually loved it. It meant we were close again, so close without being _inside_. Our hands lay, still joined together by our side as he licked up my tears, although he was crying himself. Crying because he felt the same as me, an that was good enough to last us forever.

We couldn't bear being away even in sleep, so when he dozed off on top of me I just smiled, hugging his body and dreaming of our raw, carnal loving that made my subconscious tear up. I loved him so _fucking_ much it hurt, and I knew he felt the same about me.

**I'm going to take a quick guess that that was the most emotional sex scene I've ever written… But guess what? I didn't put the names of the characters in the story! It's up to you to guess who it was, and if you do you win a prize! I'll tell you what: There's actually two answers that would qualify because they were the two pairings I was thinking of while writing this. Actually, the FIRST person to guess the pairing, I will write a quick drabble for you, characters of your choice.**

**Ciao for now**

–**Chaos**

**P.S. Please, if you favorite this, review. I want to know **_**why**_** you added it to your favorites.**


End file.
